dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Cuber
Cuber is a fan-made character created by Hyper Zergling. He is the main protagonist of the Mrovian Trilogy. His name is a pun on the word "cucumber". Biography Personality At first Cuber seems to be like most saiyans, a cold-blooded killer. However, it is later revealed by the Mrovians that he actually does not like to kill, but only does so under orders. Internally, he is more like Gohan, having a more gentle heart. Special Abilities Energy Based attacks *'Qi Blast' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Planet Driller' – One of Cuber’s strongest attacks. Cuber holds his hands together behind his head as he charges up his attack, before unleashing a massive blue beam out of both his index fingers at the target. This beam has a similar appearance as Special Beam Cannon, except it is different in color and is much thicker. *'Lightning Sphere' - Similar to Frieza's Death Ball, except yellow in color. *'Hyper Aura Cannon' – A powerful red beam shot from the fist, palm, or index and middle fingers. *'Shade Blast' – A powerful short-ranged purple qi blast. The form of releasing this move varies on the direction of the opponent; when the opponent is above, Cuber thrusts his palm upwards; when the opponent is below, Cuber fires the attack from his index finger; when the opponent is in a lateral direction, Cuber thrusts is palms in a similar manner of performing Kamehameha. *'Thermal Lances' – Two continuous orange qi beams shot from the index and middle fingers of both hands. *'Mouth Energy Wave' - A powerful white energy blast from the mouth. *'Qi Blade' - Similar to Vegito's Spirit Sword, except it comes out of the wrist rather than the hand. It is also considerably shorter. *'Qi Storm' – Cuber raises his hands in the air and a mass of yellow qi bolts strike downwards at the opponent(s). This attack has a great area effect of damage. *'Qi Shockwave' – A yellow beam fired in a similar manner as Trunks’ Big Tree Cannon. *'Sonic Earth Wave:' - Cuber places his hands in front of him as if firing Kamehameha and concentrates a blue sphere of qi in his palms. After he is finishes charging, he rotates his hands 180 degrees and then slams his palms on the ground. This attack either shatters the surface of the planet or arcs within the planet's crust and bursts out of the ground towards the enemy. *'Continuous Energy Bullets' - Cuber releases a rapid barrage of energy blasts at his opponent(s) causing a massive accumulation of damage. *'Infrared Eye Lasers' - Two thin orange beams encased in indigo qi shot from both eyes. *'Absolute Destruction Palm' – Cuber fires an enormous blast of invisible qi out of his right palm. This is considered his most powerful move, and is capable of wiping out entire solar systems when used in the SSJ2 and SSJ4 transformations. Speed and movement Techniques *'Flight' – The user uses his/her qi to give them the ability to levitate. *'After Image Technique' – This technique is a short burst of extremely high speed, moving faster than the opponent’s mind can process. This has a side effect of leaving a momentary “after image,” until the opponent has realized that their target has moved. Other appearing techniques *'Telekinesis' – The ability to control and manipulate objects with the mind. Transformations *'Great Ape' *'Super Saiyan' *'Super Saiyan 2' *'Great Golden Ape' *'Super Saiyan 4' Voice Actors *Japanese Dub: Shougo Suzuki *English Dub: Steve Downes Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Male Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Full-blooded saiyans